VG Vampire Diaries
by BreeLovesDeCe
Summary: Ty is a vampire fledgling. He unexpectedly meets a girl named Vanessa. Suddenly stuff starts going haywire. Then the council finds out about Ty and sends demons. Will Ty make it through or will he face the worst death.
1. Chapter 1

VG Vampire Diaries

Summary

Ty is a vampire fledgling. He unexpectedly meets a girl named Vanessa. Suddenly stuff starts going haywire. Then the council finds out about Ty and sends demons. Will Ty make it through or will he face the worst death.

Ty P.O.V.

Monday January 30, 2012

My names Ty. What's yours? Cool. And if you're reading this I have probably been killed by the Dark Vampires. These are the Journal entries of me and Vanessa and everybody else involved in this. So read and enjoy or you won't well if you don't who cares. Read on.

I have a very weird thing about me. Want to know? Well come close. Closer. Closer. Okay back up a little. You ready. Im a vampire. I know you're wondering how did this happened Ty? Well I'll tell you. I was at this party and this girl led me into this room. Well we were in the room and all of sudden she bit me. Then she disappeared. I thought I was drinking too much so I just went back downstairs where the party was. Well when I got downstairs there was like scary looking men. One man checked my neck. Then he told his friend "He's been bitten. We need to take him in." then his friend came over and they dragged me to a back room. In that room there was a lot of more people in that room. After I was dragged in they closed the door. They said they were the council. I mean if you're the council then why call yourselves the council have something cool. Anyway they said we were contaminated with vampire venom. They said we will drink blood more than eat. Obviously we'll drink blood if we're vampires. They said don't tell anybody and don't reveal yourself. They then said the meeting was over.

Now that you know the basic stuff let me fill you in on terminology.

Im not a full vampire im only a fledgling. Like a kid vampire. Or not a full vampire. So I can't fly yet. I become a full vampire when I drink human blood and I'm not doing that. If we don't drink blood in the first 28 days my mortal body will die unless I drink a substitute. All I do is eat blood from animals and I have a lot of energy and my eyes change color for a lot of emotion. The only three I know though is red is mad, when it's neutral they're brown and when I'm feeding they change to golden yellow. Nobody knows about me though. Only like five people know and that's only because they're vampires themselves.

So now here we are Im a vampire on the first day of school of the new semester. New blood everywhere they all will smell so good. Im barely able to control myself when im around my family and friends.

I walked into school I was overwhelmed by the smell. I just wanted to grab somebodies neck and feed.

As soon as I got to my locker Duece walked up to me. He said "Hey Ty what you been up to." Then I said "nothing."

I closed my locker and up came Rocky and CeCe. They both said in unison. "Hey Ty." I mean they're best friends but do they have to do everything together. I just said "Hey."

I walked to class which was art. What does art have to do with school? I mean what are we going to do with it after school.

When I walked in the class I saw this girl. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I had to get her number. I raced to her table.

When I sat down was as soon as the teacher walked in. Stupid teacher.

He said "Good morning class. How was your summer? I really don't care. So you are going to be paired with partners to analyze art every day. While I sit here and to nothing but drink coffee and read boring books." Okay so he really didn't say that. He said everything except the last sentence. Then he said "Now class I will assign your partners." He called out a whole bunch of names then he got to my name. He said "Ty Blue and Vanessa Morgan." He then looked at me and gave me a weird look. I think Rocky and CeCe were in this class before me. Then he said "You two are already at the table together just stay there." He then finished off the names and sat behind his desk.

After that he sat behind his desk for about 20 minutes while the whole class was silent. When the 20 minutes were up he started talking about something boring that I really wasn't interested in. Thank God the bell rang because I would have jumped over that table and drank his blood.

The rest of the day went by dragging. I really didn't learn anything but of course it was the first day of school. When I got home it was even worse.

Have you ever been in a house where two teenage girls will not shut up about boys, nails, dancing, and lots of other girly things. Try living through that the whole rest of the day. They then hog the TV till all hours of the night and the thing about it is they watch the same thing over and over again. You'd think they'd get tired of it but they don't.

Then of course my dad is out of the country so my mom bought a new car and a whole bunch of meat and I think my mom is noticing that the meat is starting to disappear. Im sorry but that's all I can eat right now my cravings are blood not real food.

So I went home and went straight to my room. What do you know when I got there my IPod was missing Rocky and CeCe I already know. Who steals peoples IPod and think they won't notice? I know two people. Rocky and CeCe. I bust into her room and there they were on it they weren't trying to hide it or anything. I snatched it and came out the room before they could get the protest out their mouths.

Since there was nothing to do I walked to Crusty's where Duece works. Pretty cool I know. Uncle Frank noticed me right when I walked in he said "Hey Ty. Here to see Duece?" Then I said "Hey Uncle Frank. Yeah just to hang out." Duece then said "He's not your Uncle." Uncle Frank walked away to the cash register. Duece then said "What's up man." We sat down at the table. I said "Nothing just needed to get away." Then he said "From what." I then said "From my little sister and her best friend." I didn't even hear what Duece said after that because Vanessa walked in. All I said to Duece was "Hold that thought." I got up and walked straight to Vanessa.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to Vanessa and touched her on the shoulder. She turned around. Then I said. "Hey Vanessa. I'm Ty from your art class." Then she said. "Hey. I remember you. You raced to my table and you're my partner." I then said "Yeah that's me. I was wondering could I possibly get your number." She grabbed a menu and wrote the number on the back. Then she said "Here" I took it and said "Thanks." Then she said "No problem." I walked away as she turned back in her seat. When I got back to Duece I saw him, Rocky, and CeCe signaling me over. I guess I had to go over there.

When I got there Duece said "Dude you left to talk to a girl. How cruel." Then I said "Whatever Duece. I got her digits though." Then he said "Cool dude so when are you going to bring her to a party. If you know what I mean." He started doing that weird eyebrow thing. Then I said "Probably never. She seems different. She's not one of those other girls." Then he said "Finally dude it's like you go through 7 girls a week." Then I said "I'm going to be on her for a long time. I know that for a fact." Then he said "Cool." Then Rocky said "So what's her name." I walked to the seat beside her on the counter and turned around to face her "Vanessa Morgan." Then CeCe said "Isn't she like an actress." Then Rocky said "No. Her name is Vanessa Flotaine." Then I said "She's in my art class anyway." Then Rocky said "You have Mr. Brown. I hated him." Then I said "I wonder why." Then Uncle Frank walked up to the cash register where we were he said "Hey kids." We all said in unison "Hey Uncle Frank." Then Duece said "He is not your uncle."

My watch beeped. That means feeding time. "I have to go I'll see you guys later." I then walked to the back alley of the pizza parlor. I had to find something quick. I saw a rat. I think it saw me at the same time because it tried to run but I caught it. I felt my fangs grow and my eyes change. I then bit into the rat and it squealed in pain. I tasted the blood flowing through my mouth. It was so good. But like all things that are good it came to an end. I was full and I went home. I grabbed the door knob and it burned me on my hand. It hurt too. What did the council say about doors again? Oyeah you have to be invited in for a human's safety. What a stupid rule.

I knocked on the door and of course Rocky answered it. Then she said "You can come in anytime now." I walked in and went straight to my room. That's when one of the council members flew to my window. I opened it and allowed him in. he flew in and stood up in my room. Then he said "Hello Ty. My names Benny. The fledgling leader of the council. You 15 have days to drink human blood or your mortal body dies. I'm going to help you this one time take this. Now before you ask what it is it's the blood substitute. Drink half of it and save the other half for the next 28 days." Then I said "Thanks man." Then he said "No problem. I see you have school tomorrow. So I'll leave you to sleep." Then I said "Yeah I do. Bye Benny. And thanks again for the substitute." He then flew out and I closed my window.

Vanessa's POV

My names Vanessa. I'm 17. I can drive like most 16 year olds. I seem to be a boy magnet. Every class I went to a boy tried to talk to me. Well except this Ty boy I met afterschool. Of course he ran to my table well our table but he didn't say anything like "Call me Mr. Flintstone I can make your bed rock." Or some other cheesy stuff. But he was different like he just wanted to talk. Not having a party if you know what I mean. I forgot to get his number. He was a nice guy to.

My mom called me she said "Vanessa what have I told you about staying up late." Then I said "I'm going right now mom." I knew I wasn't going to go to sleep though I just closed my door. Then she said "If your up past 11 I'm going to take away your phone and any other electronic you utilize young lady." Then I said "Okay mom."

So back to what I was saying. He seems like a nice guy but I have like real trust issues. My last boyfriend his name was Stephon. He cheated on me with his ex. It was the same day as our six-month anniversary. He then apologized but then he cheated again with my best-friend well ex-best-friend. Their excuse was it just happened. That was the final straw so I broke up with him and dropped her as a friend. Thank God my mom got moved to Chicago so I didn't have to face them again. So I don't let boys in that easily. They have to work to get to that label of my boyfriend.

Also a side-note I haven't had my first kiss. I know you're thinking your 16 and a pretty girl how have you not had your first kiss. Well I can explain. I'm not the type of girl that is with every boy that comes around the corner. I like boys who are different and aren't superficial. I like boys that have something going for them and not dumb sweaty jocks.

"Vanessa you have five minutes." My mom said. Then I said "Okay mom."

I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday January 31, 2012

So I'm getting ready for school when Ty texted me. It said 'Are you coming to school today?' I then texted back. 'Yeah. Wbu?' he texted back like really fast. 'Yeah. I'll see you there." I then texted 'kk.'

I had to put on my clothes. So I put on my red shirt, my black vest, black jeans, and my black heels with red bottoms. I walked to my where my little brother was sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked at him and he was still in his pajamas. I said "Mom why is CJ still in his pajama's?" Then I picked up CJ and went in his room. His clothes were laid out on the bed. I said to him "CJ put your clothes on." Then he said "No." then I said "why don't you want to put them on?" then he said "They ugly." I laughed to myself and then said "Let me find you something then." I went to his closet. I pulled out his purple polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and his purple and black Jordan's. Then I said "Here CJ put this on and hurry up before everybody's late." I then went out his room and went in the living room where my mom was waiting on us but CJ wasn't'.

She said "Where's CJ?" then I said "He's getting dressed." I sat down on the couch and we waited for CJ to come out his room. It took ten minutes for him to come.

After that I went to school and my mom and CJ went to his preschool and she went to work. My first class is art so I went straight to the class which is very boring but at least Ty is there.

When I got there everybody was seated and when I sat down in my seat Mr. Brown walked in. he said "All the new students please stay in the classroom if you have already been attending here you may have free period." Almost everybody got up except a few people. Then he said. "Mr. Blue please sit down." Then Ty said "But I'm not new." Then Mr. Brown said "Sit next to your partner." Ty sat down next to me and looked at me as I looked back at him. Mr. Brown then turned out the lights.

Then he said. "Now class I want to introduce you all to this art that you all are going to study. This a special group and should be kept secret. What I'm about to show you is going to be gruesome and if you have a weak stomach grab a trash can while you have time too. Are we ready? Okay." He stopped talking and light showed talking and light showed up. Then it started talking "In 1912 a priest named Raymond Black was over the town of Mid-City Chicago. A pack of vampires were his rivals." It showed a picture of the vampires and Raymond Black. "Black couldn't stand to be rivaled by such an ugly pack of vampires. So he and some of the townspeople snuck up on them one night and attacked them. They drove wooden stakes through their hearts and beheaded them." After that was said it showed a house with people with torches and machetes and what looked like wood in their hands. They kicked opened the door and they walked in. When they walked in they were ambushed. The vampires fought the villagers but the townspeople were stronger. The wooden stakes went straight through their hearts and as the vampires disappeared the stake and the heart stayed and the blood was everywhere. It showed some of the vampires getting beheaded with a machete. They were cut clean off they died with their heads rolling around and blood was everywhere. Then it went to the back of the house where a baby was and the townspeople left the house without knowing it was there.

By this time Ty was holding my hand. I laced my fingers through his and he grabbed it tighter.

The movie went on "As you saw there was a baby that is Raymond Black II. He heard about what the townspeople did to his people and he swore one day he was going to get his revenge. And one day he did." The screen showed a man which could have been Raymond Black there were others to they showed the same thing but this time the vampires were dominating. They were cutting the heads off and stabbing them in the heart but this time blood was coming out of their mouths. And the beheading was them hanging them from trees where blood was covering their body.

Ty grabbed tighter when this happened I grabbed tighter to. It wasn't like I didn't like it.

Then the screen went on "For the next 20 years they were enemies. Now we are separated and never equal so if you see a vampire inform your local law enforcement. The End."

Mr. Brown said "There is your introduction. You will be studying vampire history. And remember don't tell.." he turned on the lights.

I looked at Ty his eye color was Blue. I guess I'm seeing stuff when he blinked his eyes they were back to brown. We didn't notice we were still holding hands till Mr. Brown dismissed class. We got up and we felt our hands move. Then he said "Sorry I didn't notice I was still holding your hand. Must have had it sweaty." Then I said "No need to apologize. It's cool." I got my books my next class is Pre-Calculus.

Then he said "If you don't mind me asking. What's your next class?" then I said "Pre-Calculus." We walked out into the hall. I guess everybody was in second period. Then he said "Mine is history. But I need to get to free my mind with a drive. Do you want to come with?" he said putting his back pack on. Then I said "Sure I'll ride. But how are we going to sneak out?" He then said "I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and led me through the halls to a door in the back of the school. Then he said "This is the door where we go out. But you have to be quiet because the 9th grade teachers are snitches. So shhh." He opened the door and let me out first and he followed.

He then asked me "Do you want to take my car or yours?" then I said "We can take mines." then he said "Cool. So where is it." I pulled him to where my car was. Then he said "Sweet ride what is it a 2010 Convertible." Then I said "Yeah." Then he said "Your favorite color must be blue. Because everything is blue on this car. The body the rims and the lights the seats and you have your name on the seat." Then I said "You guessed right." Then he said "We better go ahead and leave before we get caught out here." I unlocked the car and we both got in. then he said "You know I can drive if you want." Then I said "Sure but do you know how to drive it?" then he said "Yeah." He then lifted me into his seat and she climbed over the console to get in the driver's seat. He then started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

12:30 Tuesday January 31, 2012

We pulled out of the parking lot. Then we pulled on the main street. That's when he said "So tell me something about you. Like your family." Then I said "Well I have a brother he's 5 his name is CJ. My mom name is Ariel Morgan. My dad is dead but his name was Stephen Morgan." Then he said "If you don't mind me asking howed he die." Then I said "A heart attack from smoking." By this time we were on the highway. He said "I'm sorry to hear that." Then I said "It's okay. So what about you tell me about your family." Then he said "Well I have a little sister named Raquel or well Rocky as we call her she's 14. She actually goes to our school. My mom's name is Marcy Blue. And my dad he's out of the country in an unknown country but his names Curtis Blue." Then I said "Well tell me do you do this often." Then he said "Sometimes. Maybe like when I need air or time to think." Then I said "Well this is my first time skipping. Can you believe it?" then he said "No not really." After a 5 minute silence he said "So Vanessa tell me deepest darkest secret you have." Then I said "My deepest darkest secret huh?" then he said "Yeah. You can trust me can't you." Then I said "Yeah I can." Then he said "Well spill." Then I said "Well my deepest darkest secret is… I've never kissed a boy before." Then he said with surprise "You haven't." Then I said "No never." Then he said "But you're so pretty." I just smiled to myself. Then I said "Well what's yours." Then he said "Well when I left school for that few months I was being treated for a tumor in my brain." Then I said with shock "Oh my gosh are you okay." Then he said "Yeah they got the tumor out. Without any damage." Then I said "Good." Then he said "Oh crap third period is about to start." He got off on the exit heading back to school. Then I said "There's no way we're going to make it back in time." Then he said "Yeah you're right. So what should we do now." Then I said "Want to go to the beach?" then he said "I don't have my swimming stuff." Then I said "So? We can buy you some at the gift shop." Then he said "Okay. Let's go." He turned the car around and we headed for the beach. Then I said "We have to be careful." Then he said "I know. The cops and the clerk are good friends with the principal. So duck when I say duck." I then said okay."

Ty's P.O.V

Hey it's me Ty again. Let me catch you up on what happened to me. Me and Vanessa held hands in class. It wasn't like I was scared or something. Okay maybe a little. But I still did hold her hand. Next I learned a new eye color. Blue, which means scared or fear. So now I have four colors: Red=mad, brown=neutral, blue=scared and gold=feeding. The last thing is we're skipping school together and we exchanged secrets. So now we're almost there. Then I said "So tell me what kind of guys do you like?" then she said "Well I like guys who are nice, sweet, loving and cares about me and others." I then said "That's cool." Then she said "What about you." Then I said "what about me?" she laughed. Then she said "What kind of girls do you like?" then I said "girls that are classy, sweet, funny, and caring." Then she said "How did you get that on your neck?" Then I realized what she was talking about the bite mark hadn't healed. I said "It's a scar that I got when I fell off my motor bike." Then she said "You are such a daredevil." Then I said "You could say that." I pulled into the parking lot and we both got out of the car. Then I said "Do you have a swimsuit?" then she said "who needs one?" I blushed when she said that. Then she said "Of course I do you perv we girls always carry an extra one." She pulled it out of her purse. I then said "Wait I have a pair of shorts under my pants I can just wear those instead of the trunks." Then she said "Good. Let me go change first." She walked to the changing rooms. I waited for about 10 minutes. She then came back out in a zebra-print bikini. If I didn't know how to control my hormones it wouldn't be pretty. She then asked me "You ready." I said "Yeah let's go."

We walked down the steps to the beach. The sand wasn't even hot. There wasn't anybody here at the beach. So we could be alone. Perfect! When we got to the spot we wanted I took off my shirt and I saw her blush while she looked down. I took off my pants and my shorts were there. So I had on my shark-tooth necklace and my shorts. Then I said "You know we have to take a shower before we get in the water." Then she said "Well lets go then." I walked her to the shower where I got in and she just stood there. Then I said "Well are you going to get in?" she just looked at me. I stepped to her and she backed away. I started walking to her and turned and sped walked. I ran behind her and hugged her from behind. She was laughing and said "You got my hair wet." I laughed then I said "What was the point of coming to the beach?" then she said "I don't know." I pulled her down into the sand but I was on top of her. We just looked at each other in the eyes. Then I said I should probably get off of you." I then rolled off of her and sat beside her. Then I said "So what are your life goals?" she was silent for a minute then she said "I want to be a model and travel across the world." Then I said "You're going to be famous." Then she said "Maybe." Then I said "You are with a pretty face like that I know you will." She blushed at that compliment. Then she said "What about you?" then I said "I want to be a dancer like have my own studio." Then she said "So you can dance?" then I said "Yeah." She then said "show me some moves then." I got up and said "No problem." I broke my arms and brought them around from behind then tutted then did a backflip. Then she said "You really can dance." I sat down beside her again. Then I said "Yeah." So can I ask you a question?" then she said "Go ahead you've been asking them all day."


End file.
